


Domesticated

by sybaritick



Series: Cal Does Kinktober [5]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Chubby Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Connor (Detroit: Become Human) Has a Vagina, Domestic Fluff, Feeding Kink, Housewife Connor (implied? kinda? isn't that the real end goal here anyway), Kamski is less creepy than I usually write him, M/M, Weight Gain, but still a little creepy I mean it's Kamski, fairly realistic/mild weight gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-01 11:16:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16283576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sybaritick/pseuds/sybaritick
Summary: (Kinktober fic #13 of 31 - weight gain, Connor/Kamski)Kamski's modifications give Connor the ability to eat, but Kamski being Kamski, he also gives the ability to eat realistic consequences-- and he's always been a little too eager to see Connor indulge.Maybe that's all it'd take to soften him up, the inventor muses; enough ice cream and Belgian waffles and pasta dinners, and the delectable little RK800 will be more than happy to stick around to keep his belly full and Kamski's bed warm.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For Kiwi and Sapphire, who not only gave me a lot of the ideas for this fic but also supported me while I enthusiastically dragged them into chubby-Connor hell. Love you guys. You have so much fucking blackmail on me by now.
> 
> (also yeah I know I'm posting this super out of order but other things are in progress and I figured I might as well share this if I have it lol)

As humanizing modifications grew increasingly popular with newly freed androids, Connor often regretted that he was such a specialized model-- there were precious few CyberLife stores willing to work on him, and even fewer willing to attempt anything complex.

Still, when he decided he wanted to enjoy food the way Hank did, the police lieutenant was nothing but supportive. He called nearly as many android mechanics and repair centers as Connor did, and by the end of the week it seemed they had talked to every option in Detroit. No one wanted to open up an RK800 like that: not when the procedure was so invasive. In a newer, common model like an AP700, it would be fairly low-risk, one CyberLife representative explained apologetically, but a model like Connor’s systems were too complex. It was possible, but required more know-how then they had.

So when Connor resolved to ask Elijah Kamski, Hank resolved to be okay with it.

Much to both of their surprise, Kamski agreed to do it two minutes into the conversation-- and for free.

(“The amount of money you could afford to pay me would be a rounding error,” Kamski had explained brusquely, “so I urge you to keep your two thousand dollars, or however much the procedure costs. It makes far more difference to you than me.” This was needlessly obnoxious, but got the point across. He was also wrong about the $2000-- it should have been more like two hundred.)

Still, it almost seemed too good to be true. It was certainly a great relief after the hours Connor had spent on the phone and driving around Detroit.

Kamski warned that the differences in Connor’s charging pathways meant he may have to remain in Kamski’s home for as long as two weeks to give the man time to observe that everything was working properly.

Hank tried to talk Connor out of it, but as always, the android’s puppy-dog eyes won him over. He swallowed his apprehension and drove Connor up to the Kamski estate that weekend. If this was what Connor wanted, then he should get it. If Connor didn’t seem nervous, why should he?

\---

About five days had passed before Elijah noticed Connor standing in the kitchen in a pair of loose sleep shorts, pinching his inner thigh curiously.

He wasn’t sure what he was looking at; only that his body looked slightly _different_ , softer in places barely noticeable. It had a humanizing effect. Connor found he didn’t dislike it, per se, but at the very least wanted to know whether this was _right_. Kamski would know.

Elijah walked up behind him and wrapped an arm around his waist before resting his chin on the android’s shoulder. He pressed his fingers gently into the new softness of Connor’s belly. The android’s LED flickered yellow with embarrassment.

“Mr. Kamski, I’m not sure...” he began apologetically.

Kamski had never touched him so gently and unexpectedly like this, and butterflies tingled pleasantly in his stomach. It was typical of the man to be suggestive, but Connor had grown used to turning down his requests. This was unexpected, but for now, he was somehow uninterested in pushing Kamski away.

“Don’t worry, Connor,” Elijah interrupted, wearing a soft smile. “Energy from food consumption that you don’t immediately use will be stored, somewhat like it is in humans as fat. Everything’s working as it should be.”

“As fat,” Connor echoed curiously, pushing his fingers gently into stomach with his hand. “Is it permanent?”

“Not at all,” Elijah promised. “It fluctuates based on your food consumption, and if you have some accumulated, you’ll be able to go longer without food or otherwise recharging. Practical, in a strange sense; it’s why humans evolved the ability, although your energy storage will occur both more quickly and more efficiently.”

“I’ve never seen another android--” he began, unsure how to word the question.

“It’s experimental. You’re the first.”

Connor furrowed his brow.

“But tested extensively, Connor, don’t give me that look,” Kamski teased. “I know how long you’ve been waiting for this; I wanted to give you as human an experience as possible.”

He could see Connor relax slightly, and he smiled.

“Thank you,” Connor said, voice warm with sincerity. “I think that I like it.”

\---

Kamski gave an exasperated sigh when Connor’s car overtook his, and he laughed, letting his controller drop to his side.

“I don’t know why I wanted to play with you when I knew you’d be better at it after only a few races. Fucking neural networks. You’ll pick things up faster than a brain like mine ever will.”

In his typical cryptic way, he said it almost fondly.

“You take losing very seriously,” Connor commented teasingly.

Every time Kamski teased him back, he felt a warm pull of happiness he was reluctant to think too deeply about. The way Kamski wrinkled his nose when he laughed was oddly endearing; he wanted to see more of it.

Their banter was interrupted when Connor’s stomach growled softly. Connor looked down at himself, unsure whether the sound had come from him. Kamski laughed.

“Hungry?” he asked.

“I think so,” Connor said. “It feels different, but I can tell that it’s… uncomfortable.”

“It’ll take time to learn to associate your new senses correctly. You haven’t eaten as much today as you have been recently; let me get you something.”

He looked at Connor expectantly.

“Ice cream?” the android requested after a moment.

He pulled the blanket closer around his shoulders and gave a soft, guilty smile.

Kamski smiled in return. “Ice cream it is. Which did you say you preferred?”

Connor narrowed his eyes in thought for a moment before realizing that he had tried far too many different things yesterday to remember whether he liked chocolate or strawberry.

“I’m not sure,” he admitted.

“Is this your way of asking for both?” Kamski teased.

He returned a few minutes later with a bowl full of both flavors and handed it to Connor, who accepted it gratefully. Kamski clicked off the TV; both had tired of the repetitive menu-screen background music.

As Connor tried to get both flavors on his spoon in each bite, Kamski put his arm around the android’s shoulder, and Connor leaned into him contentedly. The part of him that warned that perhaps this was inappropriate was dulled by the pleasantness of ice cream and old video games; it was far easier to just appreciate Kamski’s body heat and soft reassurances instead of giving all of this more thought.

Elijah was strangely caring; so different from the man he had met almost four months ago now, the one who had handed him the gun and told him to _decide who he was_. Things were different then, he rationalized. He had been on the wrong side when he met Kamski. Now that androids’ rights were protected by law, there was no need for the man to be so cryptic and intimidating. He had only been trying to protect Connor’s people from Connor.

Connor set the bowl gently on the coffee table when he finished. Kamski somehow seemed even closer than he had before; the hand not on Connor’s far shoulder was gently stroking his thigh, and Connor decided to let it.

Under the soft fleece of the blanket, Kamski’s hand drifted to rest on Connor’s belly. He had grown slightly softer, even compared to when he had first noticed the change three days ago; this new pudge pressed gently at the button of his jeans when he sat down, and after the full bowl of ice cream it had become slightly uncomfortable.

For this reason, he didn’t mind as much as he should have when Kamski unbuttoned them.

Instead of seeking something further, though, Kamski simply put his hand on Connor’s waist, snuggling closer to him. When Connor turned to him in surprise, he pressed a soft kiss to the android’s lips.

Connor reciprocated, eager but nervous, and his lips tasted like chocolate and strawberry.

\---

When Connor woke up on the day he was meant to leave, he felt far more disappointed than he wanted to admit.

He was reluctant to admit how close he had grown to Kamski, but the man had only grown more affectionate as the days passed. They had kissed again, three times, and each time Kamski always seemed to be holding something back. He exercised infuriating restraint-- never giving Connor quite as much as he wanted.

Connor didn’t know what their kisses meant. Kamski said nothing of them, and Connor was far too afraid of scaring him off to ask directly.

He just knew that this was very nice, much nicer than anything he had felt before, and he certainly didn’t want it to stop.

Connor had rarely worn his CyberLife issued uniform since the day he arrived. Kamski had insisted that he wear comfortable clothes around the house, so he spent most of his time in the former CEO’s old t-shirts. Many of them featured the names and logos of what he supposed were tech startups, and he analyzed the pile of neatly folded shirts Chloe had left in his guest room: _failed in 2027, failed in 2019, bought by CyberLife in 2025, failed in 2021, bought by CyberLife in 2028_.

These were conquests, then, Connor thought darkly. There was no need to assume the worst, though, he reasoned a moment afterwards. Perhaps the executives of these companies had been friends of Kamski’s when he was CEO of CyberLife.

Maybe the softness of these t-shirts would be another thing he’d miss. (He would not admit that he’d probably miss the smell of them even more; even freshly washed, they smelled just vaguely of Kamski: new money and coffee and vetiver.)

He struggled slightly more than he had remembered to pull his jeans on over his thighs, and once he managed to fit them over his hips and up to his waist, he realized they wouldn’t button.

It had only been a few days since he wore them last. They had buttoned the night he and Kamski had kissed for the first time, and though they hadn’t fit _easily_ , surely he couldn’t have gained this much of a belly since then…

Perhaps Chloe had shrunk them in the wash by accident?

No, that was denial, Connor chided himself, an artificial blush creeping up his cheeks. He had just put on a few pounds. He would lose it soon after moving back to Hank’s.

(He pushed aside the flicker of disappointment he still felt at the thought of leaving Kamski’s.)

He decided this would have to be good enough for now, and put on his white button-down, jacket, and tie. He left with only a half-glance at himself in the mirror, deciding he’d rather put off seeing the extent of the changes.

When he made his way to the kitchen, Kamski noticed the unzipped jeans immediately, the little pooch in Connor’s belly pulling at the bottom few buttons of his shirt.

Kamski failed to catch himself before he licked his lips.

“Ice cream finally catching up to you?” Kamski teased, looking Connor up and down appraisingly.

Connor’s cheeks flushed pinker, despite his choice to ignore Kamski’s teasing.

“Since I’m returning-- since Lieutenant Anderson will be picking me up today,” he started uncomfortably, “can I borrow more appropriate clothing-- clothing to wear to the precinct?”

Kamski could tell it wasn’t easy to ask, and he savored the way his presence pulled the nervous words from Connor’s mouth.

“It’s unlikely I have something, but one of the Chloes will check,” Kamski said simply.

“I’ll return it as soon as I’m able to buy new clothes,” Connor promised, still looking deeply embarrassed.

“Perhaps you should stay a bit longer, to give us time to go shopping,” Kamski offered. “Take advantage of my generosity, Connor. You haven’t been doing so nearly enough.”

“I’m grateful for the offer, but I have to return to the DPD; I’ve been on leave for two weeks.”

“Is that what _you_ want, Connor?”

Connor said nothing. Kamski watched the android expectantly as he hesitated.

“Or is it what you’ve been told to want?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, this fic is likely to get a second chapter (though I won't promise anything) and yes, it's likely to get more NSFW/have an explicit sex scene. Don't worry, I love chubby Connor and I wanna see my boy spread those plump thighs just as much as you do.
> 
> edit: gave it a second chapter! and after only a few days too!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the most self-indulgent fic i've ever written to the point where i gave in to my preference for giving Connor a vagina... so uh... i hope you enjoy
> 
> also, i already thanked Kiwi and Sapphire at the beginning but i need to thank them again, esp Kiwi for beta reading/editing! <3

“Lieutenant Anderson,” Kamski greeted. “I’m glad we’re finally able to meet one another under better circumstances. Connor speaks very highly of you.”

“Thank you,” Hank answered, with a near-indiscernible touch of sarcasm. “The same to you.”

Kamski led him to the pool room, where Connor was sitting cross-legged on one of the soft red chairs eating a warm slice of apple cake. He stood up the moment he saw them come in, smiling so brightly when he saw Hank that Kamski was almost jealous.

Hank’s eyes went to Connor’s belly almost involuntarily out of sheer surprise. As far as he knew, androids weren’t able to gain weight; excess energy from food consumption was lost as heat. (After enough trips to CyberLife repair centers, he came to know this kind of thing.)

He glanced away, not wanting to make Connor uncomfortable, and resolved to ask him about it when they had a moment to themselves.

It took ten minutes of agonizing small talk before Kamski was interrupted by a supposedly important phone call from an investor. When he left the room, Hank and Connor were finally alone for the first time in two weeks.

“So you want to stay another week,” Hank started awkwardly. “And you and Elijah Kamski are…”

“Dating,” Connor filled in helpfully. “Deviant androids and humans are capable of being romantic partners.”

Hank’s mind flickered through easily a dozen questions he wanted to ask, but he pushed them aside, fighting to keep the uneasiness he felt around Kamski to himself.

“You put on a few pounds,” he observed.

_Better to just get it out of the way._

Connor nodded, still a little self-conscious. “I store unused energy from food consumption much in the same way that humans store fat. It’s an experimental project of Elijah’s.”

“You call him Elijah now, huh,” Hank mused.

And Hank could feel himself getting bitter-- thinking of things he shouldn’t say, things he should be firing at Kamski, but his emotions came bubbling to the surface faster than he could push them away.

“Kamski’s a creep. He’s turned you into a fat housecat. Relaxing by his pool, feet up on the table, eating cake for breakfast-- it’s not like you, Con.”

Color flooded Connor’s cheeks again. “My ability to consume food functions similarly to the way it does in humans. He knew I wanted to be more human, and he gave me that,” Connor answered defensively.

“I don’t like the way he looks at you.”

“I don’t know what that means,” Connor answered.

There was a coldness in his voice that reminded him of when he and Connor had first met, and he let out an angry breath.

“I don’t know what to tell you, Connor. I want you to make your own choices. You’re free to do that. But I also want you to know you can call me, okay? If Kamski tries anything… I’ll come help you out.”

Connor nodded.

“Thank you, Hank. It won’t be necessary.”

\---

It was four in the afternoon, and Connor was peacefully in stasis on Kamski’s bed, one arm wrapped protectively around his overfed tummy. His late lunch of butternut squash ravioli had made him pleasantly sleepy, and Kamski had coaxed him easily into the bedroom-- though not before licking a stray fleck of sage cream sauce from the android’s lip when they kissed.

Kamski’s focused attention lost its disturbing edge when Connor was so placated by food. Two weeks at Kamski’s house meant that Connor had worked up a generous amount of pudge, and Elijah had watched eagerly as Connor’s trim figure softened.

When Connor blinked slowly awake, Kamski was sitting on the bed next to him, rubbing slow circles on his back. The lights in the room were off; it was lit solely by the afternoon light filtering through the blinds. Seeing Connor lying so peacefully on the bed, deliciously vulnerable, sent a jolt of arousal straight to Kamski’s core.

The dappled light on Connor’s plump, exposed thigh was nothing short of the work of the devil; what god would create something so tempting? Kamski licked his lips, grateful for a moment that Connor was facing the other way-- grateful that he would not look up and see how intent his creator looked on devouring him.

Elijah's attention was addictive; his cool blue eyes were pale in the half-light of the bedroom, and Connor swore he could feel the intensity of his creator’s desire like a physical sensation: warm and staticky. There was something intoxicating about being so clearly _wanted_. He leaned into Kamski’s touch.

Elijah laid down gently next to Connor and scooted up until he was spooning him, pulling the blanket over both of their bodies. His hand drifted to grope Connor’s belly, and he gave a hum of approval at the android’s progress when he felt how soft it had grown.

“You like this,” Connor said, breaking the silence and pinching at his stomach.

“What?” Kamski asked innocently.

He gave Connor’s ass a gentle squeeze, and the android made a pleased little sound of surprise.

“You like that I’ve gained weight,” Connor accused, pushing back his self-consciousness.

It was wonderfully arousing even just to hear Connor admit it so uncomfortably, to see the blush creeping up the android’s cheeks. Still, Kamski avoided saying anything incriminating.

“I like _you_ ,” Elijah corrected, nuzzling into his neck.

“You're changing the subject,” Connor answered sharply.

Kamski looked surprised for a moment before he kissed the android’s temple. “Is it something that Lieutenant Anderson said, Connor?”

Connor swallowed, and Kamski made a soft sound of disapproval.

“I knew he wouldn’t understand us, Connor. He’s a good man, but he has little knowledge of androids. Don’t let his words bother you.”

“It’s not that,” Connor said, trying to keep the words from catching awkwardly in his throat. “Hank said…”

Connor paused, and Kamski looked at him patiently, giving him time to finish.

“Hank said you wanted me as your… your fat housecat. That you like me complacent… that you want to plump me up.”

With its usual poor timing, Connor’s stomach growled. Kamski laughed, low and soft and reassuring. His hand drifted to Connor’s belly and rubbed it gently.

“You shouldn’t worry about this on an empty stomach, my angel.”

“I had lunch two hours ago,” Connor pointed out. “A human should be able to comfortably go at least five or six hours between meals.”

But physically, he knew he was hungry, now that he had learned what the sensation felt like: a sort of mild, hollow pain, and a gnawing need to fill in that hollowness. It seemed he had only gotten hungrier the longer he stayed; even after a big meal, it was never long before his stomach eagerly made room for what Kamski would have for it next.

“You shouldn’t compare yourself to humans. Your energy requirements are different, if not completely unrelated.”

“What are they?” Connor questioned.

“I don’t recall. Listen to your desires, Connor; don’t worry about human convention.”

Connor was sitting up now, directing his accusations at a Kamski still relaxing on the bed, hair falling loosely across the pillowcase.

“You don’t recall my energy requirements? Caloric and macronutrient requirements. You had to design them specifically. What are they?”

“You don’t need to know that,” Elijah reassured.

He was saved from the need to provide further explanation by a knock on the door.

“Come in, Chloe,” Elijah called, finally sitting up.

She entered holding a tray of Belgian waffles, topped with banana slices and maple syrup. They looked perfect; golden brown and delicately fluffy. Despite his best intentions, Connor salivated with anticipation. He swallowed, trying not to look eager, but he knew from the smile on Elijah’s face that the man could almost certainly tell.

She set the tray down on the nightstand, and her eyes widened slightly in surprise when she noticed Connor’s new pudginess-- and Kamski’s obvious arousal.

Before she left the room, she shot a judgmental look at Elijah, so brief it was almost imperceptible.

\---

When Elijah finally made his way upstairs from the lab around three in the morning, he noticed something out of the corner of his eye as he passed the kitchen.

In the darkness, he could just make out Connor in a pair of soft gray sweatpants, lit only by the light from the open fridge.

Elijah stood in the doorway for a moment, just to admire him; the boy had one hand on the stainless-steel handle and the other was hanging loosely by his side while his LED cycled yellow.

“Go on, then,” Kamski said teasingly, leaning against the doorframe.

Connor turned around suddenly, and his LED flickered a brilliant red for a moment before returning to yellow.

“Elijah,” Connor started, unable to come up with anything else to say. “I’m sorry--”

“Connor, you should be anything but _sorry_ ,” Kamski chided, treading softly into the kitchen with a dangerous smile. Despite the February cold, he wore a loose t-shirt and boxers; his footsteps were silenced by thick woollen socks. “What’s mine is yours.”

He came up behind Connor and wrapped an arm around him, grinding his obvious erection against the android’s now-rounder ass.

“What would you like, my sweet?” Kamski murmured in his ear.

Connor shivered, grinding back against Kamski almost involuntarily, and said nothing; this was far too much for him to process at once.

Kamski saw the android’s gaze brush over the leftover pumpkin pie on the top shelf. He pulled away from Connor for just long enough to pull it out of the fridge and cut a very generous slice.

“You don’t have to--” Connor protested. “I shouldn’t.”

“Why shouldn’t you?” Kamski purred, returning the remaining quarter-pie to the refrigerator.

Connor, still somewhat eager to avoid being an ungrateful guest and much hungrier than he was willing to admit, followed Kamski to his bedroom and onto the soft, oversized bed.

It wasn’t long before Kamski had pushed him gently back against the headboard with his deep, insistent kisses, and Connor could taste the electric eagerness slipping through the man’s controlled façade.

Elijah’s hand drifted down to gently massage Connor’s belly, and he brought a forkful of pie to the android’s lips. Connor took it eagerly, and a soft little moan escaped his throat at the gently spiced, custardy sweetness.

Elijah slipped his fingers under the band of Connor’s sweatpants and brushed against his clit through the thin fabric of his underwear. The android’s eyes widened in surprise, and he exhaled softly, unsure how guilty he should feel about how much he wanted this.

The pie disappeared far too quickly-- Connor took bite after bite eagerly from Elijah’s fork, and it was soon unclear whether his soft moans of pleasure were from Chloe’s baking skills or from Elijah’s practiced fingers teasing his opening. The android looked almost disappointed when he had eaten it all-- and felt a prickle of discomfort at how easily it had disappeared into his greedy stomach.

Kamski climbed on top of him and kissed him hungrily, pulling down Connor’s sweatpants. The android slipped his fingers under the band of his boxer-briefs and pulled them down as well, and he gave Elijah a teasing smile.

“Good boy,” Kamski murmured.

His fingers circled Connor’s clit roughly, and they were soon coated in the android’s thirium-slick wetness. Connor bucked up against him with a soft whine.

When Elijah finally pulled himself free from his boxers, Connor swallowed thickly at seeing the man’s arousal.

The man pinned his wrists forcefully to the bed and kissed down his jawline to his neck and chest, letting the kisses turn into gentle bites when he reached the android’s softened belly. Connor whimpered, thighs rubbing together as he squirmed against Kamski like a plump rabbit trapped beneath a hungry fox.

He thrusted into Connor, and Connor whined needily, breathing faster with Elijah’s pace. Elijah’s grip on his wrists was heavy and possessive-- a desire backed by a strength that would leave bruises. It almost made Connor wish he were human just so he could see the blossoming purple marks his creator would leave him.

Kamski was fucking him into the mattress-- rough and agile against Connor’s softened body, taking what he wanted with a greed that would have been cruel were Connor not just as eager to give it.

“ _Elijah_ ,” Connor whimpered, voice staticky with the overwhelm of the new sensations, feeling the desire coiled tightly in his belly like a string pulled tight enough to snap.

He came in a mess of breathy moans, LED flickering to a brilliant red as he panted heavily with the release coursing through his body.

“M- _mmmh_ ,” Connor moaned before being silenced by a rough kiss as Elijah came inside him.

Connor laid on the bed in a blissful post-orgasmic haze, legs weak and fingertips tingling numbly, almost smiling from the pleasure. Elijah brushed the loose hair from his face and kissed his forehead softly.

“You’re gorgeous, Connor, just beautiful.”

Connor nodded slowly, afraid that if he spoke he would say _I love you_.


End file.
